


Come a little closer

by ForWhomTheBellTolls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Crowley (Supernatural), But he's happy for Sam and Dean, Castiel deserves to be happy, Castiel is confused about the whole human relationships thing, Crowley high key ships it, Dean Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Dean calls Sammy his Baby Boy, Dean loves to manhandle Sam, Dean's dirty mouth, Does that mean sibling kink?, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Wincestiel, In fact he tried to get Sam and Dean to get together multiple times before, M/M, Multi, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam doesn't believe he's good enough for Dean, Sam has a sibling kink, Sam hates disappointing Dean, Sam likes the sibling thing a little too much, Sam likes to be manhandled, Sam's a real piece of work- in a good way, Sibling Incest, Slow burn for Wincestiel, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Work In Progress, so it's all good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForWhomTheBellTolls/pseuds/ForWhomTheBellTolls
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester knows all about keeping secrets. They're Winchesters: they were practically raised on them. Another thing that is part of being a Winchester is that family is everything. You do everything for your family, no matter what. Even if it led to...this. (See inside for full summary.)(Alternative summary: The one where Sam tries to fix something that's not broken, Dean just goes along with it, and Cas is a confused but supportive angel that nobody deserves.Pairing: Established Wincest. End Wincestiel.P.O.V: Switches from Dean and Sam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Season 8 After Everyone hates Hitler and between Trial and Error before The Winchesters get called by Kevin and they begin the trials.

Full summary:

Sam and Dean Winchester knows all about keeping secrets. They're Winchesters: they were practically raised on them. Another thing that is part of being a Winchester is that family is everything. You do everything for your family, no matter what.

Even if it led to... this.

Dean knew their dad would be sick if he saw them now. It was wrong. Sam and Dean knew that. Of course they did. But what was one more sin dropped onto a mountain load of all the crap they pulled? Hell, screwing your little brother had to be small compared to breaking the first seal to the actual Apocalypse. And it sure as hell was a speck compared to letting Lucifer of all people run free. But they also saved people. Helped people. It's the family business. And after years of working the job, Dean figures that he and Sammy have done more than enough to be granted this. They DESERVED this. And if anybody didn't like it, then they can just go to Hell.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. This is merely a fan fiction I wrote for fun.)

### Chapter One

It was crazy. They knew it. They knew that they shouldn't be doing this, that it was beyond wrong. But they couldn't stop. Once they started, it became irresistible until they had to keep going down that road to certain Hell. 

Hell. They were going there anyways, so what's one more thing to add to their sins?

At least this one didn't hurt anyone other than themselves. 

Dean groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut, pressing deeper into the tight wet heat. Panting, he pressed his forehead against the warm sweaty flesh of his little brother's back, opening his mouth to absently kiss and lick, possession flaring to life and making him want to mark Sam as his own.

Mine, Dean growled inside his head, his hips thrusting forward in empathetic agreement. My Sammy. My baby boy.

"Yours." Sam's voice agreed huskily, and Dean realized that he must have spoken out loud. He opened his eyes and met Sam's fever bright gaze. "Always yours, Dean. Always."

"Ah hell," Dean groaned, his hips stuttering into Sam. "You don't know what you do to me, baby boy,"

"Dean…" Sam got that look. The look that he only ever got when he became overcome with emotion. 

God, his baby boy was such a sap.

And Dean was a fool wrapped up in puppy dog looks that came from an overgrown bigfoot.

With a shuddered breath, he stared at Sam and didn't look away as he reached around and grabbed his length, cupping the heavy weight and just squeezing, feeling how rigid and wet it was. As Sam groaned, his head falling forward onto the mattress with his hair falling over his face and covering his expression, Dean breathed roughly, "No chick-flick moments. "

"Jerk," Sam breathed out a shaken laugh.

Dean's lips twitched. "Bitch."

Then he pulled his hips back, slowly dragging himself out of the tight warmth, feeling the delicious clench of inner muscles working to keep him inside and failing. He licked his lips as he watched the length of his cock appear, glistening in the light they were too busy to turn off. Dean was glad that they left it on; seeing all that hard muscle and skin spread out for him and his pleasure got him really going, especially when it was coupled with Sam's pleading and breathless moans as he waited for Dean to move him as he saw fit and take his pliant body for his own.

That was one of the first things that Dean found out when they began this. Sam's yearning to be controlled by him. To be ordered and dominated. Dean knew for damn sure that Sam was only like this with him. Hell, live close with a guy long enough and you saw more than you wanted or needed to. Especially when puberty hit. Dean had seen his fair share of Sam in action. Just like Sam had seen his share of Dean. Hell, maybe that was the reason why they got into this situation. They were simply too close.

Always too close. 

So Dean knew how Sam was with others. Knew that he was never this submissive, was more demanding and dominating.

But with Dean, he was so pliant. So malleable. 

Sometimes too much.

It worried Dean most times. He always had a thought that maybe Sam didn't really want this. That he was only doing this because he would do anything for Dean.

He never outright asked, but Sam knew his worries somehow. He always knew.

Sam made sure that Dean knew how much he wanted this, too.

Dean would never forget the way Sam's eyes practically begged him to fuck him.

Goddamned puppy dog eyes. They should be illegal. 

Dean paused when he was barely on the edge of Sam's slick opening, which was sucking at him like it was another pair of lips that knew all the ways to make him crazy. Watching that hungry hole twitching around the head of his cock, Dean couldn't help but give a small laugh.

He didn't even have to look to know that Sammy got that bitch look on his face. He still glanced up though, just because he could and just because he felt like it.

Sure enough, Sammy's face was pinched as he frowned at him, throwing his head back and to the side so Dean could be sure to see that oh so lovely expression and not just that irritating (beautiful) mane of hair. "Don't say it," Sam warned.

Dean widened his eyes innocently. "What?"

"Dean, I know what you're thinking. Don't. Say. It." 

"I dunno what you're talking about, Sammy. I'm just here, enjoying this sweet sweet view."

Dean watched with pleasure as Sam grew darker as he groaned, his head falling down and his hair sliding back over his expression. "Dude, come on man…"

Dean chuckled, leaning forward to cover his baby brothers back with his body. He felt the way Sam grew tense underneath him, his breath escaping in a shaken breath. His baby boy loved it when his weight pressed down on him. It got him off like nothing else. 

And Dean knew it.

Slowly, Dean pressed his hips forward. Sam gasped, clenching and unclenching his hole around Dean as he was breached again, his body trembling. Dean had to bite his lip at how Sam enveloped him. It always felt good. Better than good. 

Like Sam was made for him. 

"Like that, baby boy?" Dean murmured darkly against Sam's ear, turning his head to get better access to his little brother's neck, where he sharply nipped. Sam gasped, his body twitching before falling still, submitting to his big brother. "You like it when I enter you, nice and slow?"

"Dean," Sam breathed roughly, and God that voice went straight to Deans dick.

"Yeah, baby boy?"

"Shut up and fuck me already." Sam snapped.

Dean paused, then gave a bark of laughter. He pulled back, a wild grin crossing his lips as he looked down and met Sam's glare. "Alright, already. Don't get your panties in a twist, Samantha."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "My "panties wouldn't be in a twist" if you had already fucked my brains out by now, Dean."

Dean smirked. "Well, far be it from me to ignore a lady's demand."

His little brother made that bitch face again, but before he could say anything, Dean grabbed Sam's hips tightly, so tight that he knew there would be bruises afterwards. Sam grew quiet, his eyes locked with Dean as the older man studied him, time seeming to slow down as they seem to get lost in the others gaze. It wasn't broken when Dean pulled his hips back, his cock slowly dragging out of Sam's entrance; it grew more intense, tension tightening the very air around them and making it almost too hard to breath. Dean's mouth grew dry and he licked his lips, swallowing. Sam glanced down, watched his tongue slide over his swollen lips, leaving a sheen of moisture behind. Sam's breath hitched, his big body trembling. Dean had to take in a deep breath as the sight made his dick twitch and his balls tighten. God, having his giant, powerful baby brother under him, under his control to do as he pleased was a rush that he couldn't get enough of. Always has been and always would be. 

"Gonna make you come, baby boy." Dean found himself promising roughly, voice seeming to be loud in the silence that had fallen, breaking that moment of stillness like a blast of a shotgun. "Gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk."

Maybe then he wouldn't ever leave me again, Dean couldn't help but think.

Sam groaned, and Dean nearly choked as the sasquatch pushed back, fucking himself helplessly on his cock.

"Christ Sammy," Dean breathed, mouth dry as he watched Sam shift his ass, feeling slick muscles tighten and clench and slide around him. His eyes fell shut as he fell to pieces, his control shattered to countless shards everywhere. 

He pulled back, and then slammed back in, his mouth falling open as he breathed harshly. Sam gasped, arching back, but Deans grip on his hips tightened, holding him down as he began to pound into his little brother. It was like an explosion, fire and heat and warmth and bright. Too bright. Too much. Dean could feel Sam trembling, could hear his little brother panting underneath his groans, and he sped up, wanting to hear more, needing to hear more. Greedily he sucked on the back of Sams neck, biting and leaving marks to show that his baby boy was his. 

Mine. Mine. Mine. The possessive thought was like a shot of electricity, tingling and lighting a fire in his veins. With every thrust into Sam, that thought shot through his brain, pleasure coursing and crashing over to drown him.

"Dean," Sam gasped, "Dean!" It was like the kid could only remember his name, and nothing else. 

Dean loved it.

"Sammy," Dean groaned, pressing his hips tightly to Sam, grinding against him as his balls drew tight. He felt his cock jump, before he grunted as he came inside his little brother.

Sam went still, breathless as he felt the wet gush of warmth. His rim spasmed around Deans cock, milking him of everything he was worth. 

That told Dean that Sammy came too, came from merely the feeling of his brother and his come filing him.

It wouldn't be the first time Sammy came from just the feeling of Dean emptying inside of him. And it won't be the last, if Dean had anything to say about it.

It felt like it went on forever, but it probably only lasted less than a minute. Empty, sated, Dean collapsed on Sam, pressing his forehead against the back of sweaty and shuddering broad shoulders.

Sam let himself fall to the mattress, body shaking so hard that it shook not only Dean, but the bed frame too. Dean soothed the giant by running a hand over his side, petting from chest to rump, where he absently patted before rubbing gently. 

Gotta take care of Sammy, his brain whispered to him, Gotta make sure Sammy's ok. 

Which means that Dean had to get off and stop crushing him into the mattress.

Dean struggled to push himself up, pulling free of Sam's entrance. His eyes traced the path his cum made as it trickled out, sliding down. Dean reached out and lazily ran his fingers through it, making absent patterns on Sammy's flesh before wiping his fingers on the sheets and shifting off to collapse to the side.

They were silent as Dean sprawled in a sated heap, both of them slowly getting their breath back to normal.

It was a calm moment, one that Dean always cherished. Especially when Sam shifted, turning to him, one of his long freakishly gigantor arms sliding over Dean's waist and pulling him closer to that overly large body. Dean let him, knowing Sam's girly need to cuddle.

Dean liked it too, but like hell he'll admit it out loud.

"Dean," Sam whispered, and Dean turned to see big wet puppy dog eyes full blast with no defense or counter whatsoever. It was like he could feel the way his heart melted underneath that full frontal attack.

Well, hell.

As if Dean even could defend or counter against something that made him crumble time and time again.

So Dean grumbled outwardly, but was secretly more than happy to move even closer to that giant body until he almost didn't know where he began and ended, and allowed the cuddle session with a gruff, "I thought I said no chick-flick moments?"

Sam gave a huff of laughter, his breath tickling against Dean's neck.

Crap. Dean had a feeling that his secret happiness of allowing the cuddle session wasn't so secret.

Oh well. Dean trusted Sammy not to tell anyone.

They were good at keeping secrets.

They had to be.

They're Winchesters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, I barely made an AO3 account, and the first thing I post is Wincest, and Wincestiel...
> 
> Yeah, I'm going to hell.
> 
> Also, just a quick heads up: the Wincestiel will be a slow burn, and the Wincest is established.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### (Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. This is merely a fan fiction I wrote for fun.)

Whatever they had for each other was always there. Hidden, boiling underneath. All those moments of being alone together as their dad left on a case, or left to get drunk at some random bar. There was always something there, that grew the more time passed, and that something became almost all consuming when puberty hit.

Sam loves Dean. Dean is everything to him, his whole world. He was the one who basically raised him, who had to become his father because John was too wrapped up in his obsession with revenge and their safety  that he began to not pay any attention to his children like the way he should. Instead, John treated them like soldiers; raised them like warriors. 

Dean had to become Sam's mother, because their mom had been murdered by a demon, a demon who they later found out wanted Sam. A demon that had plans for him to become apart of something big, something that was way more than they ever thought possible.

Sam couldn't help but sometimes morbidly wonder if their dad ever blamed him for their mom’s death. Maybe after downing enough alcohol to drown himself, or maybe after a really bad case that ended in more death than even a man like John Winchester could stomach. 

If he ever did blame Sam, he didn't want to know.

And if he did, then Sam kinda understood; he also blamed himself. 

Dean's his older brother, and Sam loved him. Too much. Sometimes so much that it felt as painful as being tortured by Lucifer himself.

There was something wrong with him. Sam knew that. It was confirmed when he found out he was infected with demon blood as a baby. When he found out that he was destined to become Lucifer's true vessel and help bring the apocalypse. He knew that he was contaminated. His very blood was an affront to Angels. Cas himself had told Sam that he was an abomination. And though Cas was his best friend, his family, and even though when Cas told Sam that the Angel had been very drunk, it still struck true to Sam.

Dean would never understand. He would deny it if Sam ever told him.

But the truth of the matter is that Sam wasn't good enough. He wasn't good enough for a lot of things, and he certainly wasn't good enough for his brother.  
___________________________________

 

Having a place to stay in permanently was definitely... weird. Sam didn't know what to do with it. Did he actually have to do anything at all? Dean seems to think so.

The first thing he saw Dean do was explore. Then after he saw the many, MANY rooms, he claimed one of them for himself right away. Sam was too busy rifling through the library to see Deans reaction, but he would bet that his brother was glowing when he picked his very own bedroom.

They never had a bedroom for themselves. They always shared. Weither it be a motel room or a house they were staying in for a while, Sam and Dean always shared.

Sam would miss having Dean in the same room.

When he finally chose a room to sleep in, he chose one that wasn't far from Dean. 

It was definitely...strange being able to stretch out and not worry about being loud. The only one to hear him was his brother, something that he found he really liked.

They finally had privacy.

Dean, of course, was as loud as he wanted to be in the motels, but Sam didn't like to announce to the whole building that they were having sex. 

But now, they could be as loud as they wanted. And the only people that could possibly hear them would normally call before coming over. And Cas…

Well, Cas was AWOL yet again.

Sam worried for him. He really did. Cas was important to him, to both of them. He's family. True, Sam never thought the angel would ever become as close to them as he is. He never thought he would get Cas to trust him, since he was "The boy with demon blood." But Cas, he became theirs when he first raised Dean from Hell. Sam and Dean just didn't know it yet.

Sam couldn't help but huff a smile at that. Cas was theirs. That sounded right. Felt right.

"What's so funny?" Dean's gruff voice against his ear brought Sam back to the present.

He turned around, relaxed and smiling. "Nothing. Just, uh, just wondering how Cas would react if he saw us now."

Dean frowned, his muscles tensing. Sam grew tense in return, instincts that were hammered into him by his father and older brother reacting to Dean's sudden fight or flight distress.

Shit.

Sam knew that bringing up Cas right after they just had sex was a huge N.O on the list of possible things to do. Especially when Dean freaked out at the thought of anyone catching them.

Which was the correct response to have, Sam knew. They should want to keep whatever they had a secret. They HAVE for a long while. Sure, there were instances where strangers thought them a couple, but those were strangers who didn't know they were brothers until they told them, and who they would most likely never meet again.

The ones who counted were the few that managed to enter their lives and become part of their small, very small, but close family.

Dean wouldn't be able to handle it if their small family turned away from them. Sam would. Sure, he'd be devastated. Heartbroken. But he'd be able to continue.

Dean…he would fall apart.

And Sam didn't want that to happen. Of course he didn't. 

But he also knew that Cas- well Cas was different.

An angel can read the thoughts of humans. When Cas first came to them, he must have seen inside Sam and Deans thoughts.

He knew. He had to.

And he still stuck with them.

To Sam, that said a lot.

But Dean was still struggling with the reality of their situation. Sometimes, on those particular days that Dean fought with himself and his desires, it took a lot to get Dean to even look at Sam.

It hurt, but Sam loved his brother. And he knew that Dean loved him.

No matter what.

Sam was brought back to the moment when Dean suddenly rolled off the bed, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on as he headed for the door.

Pulse racing as panic rushed through him, Sam couldn’t help but jerk up and reach out to his brother, his hand hovering between them like a benediction. “Wait, Dean! Where are you going?!”

Dean didn’t even look at him as he replied sarcastically, “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe just learning that my younger brother wants to be caught fucking his older brother by someone they know might just make a guy freak out. You know what? Yeah, that’s probably it!”

“That- that’s not what I meant, Dean!” 

If looks could kill, then San would be burning right back in Hell this second with Lucifer smugly welcoming him back. “Then what exactly did you mean, Sam?”

There was no way to say this without making the situation worse. Stay silent, and Dean storms off and probably gives him the silent treatment for who knows how long.

But to speak...

If Sam told him what he really thinks, why he  even brought up Cas in the first place while they were still both in bed, then Dean would be horrified. Enraged. Furious with his denial.

There was no way to win this. There never was with Dean.

Sam let his hand fall back to his side and looked away from the green eyes burning into his, pressing his mouth grimly shut.

Dean scoffed, turning for the door. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Well, you know what? Screw you, Sam. If you want to go and blab about this sick shit that we have to Cas, then go right ahead. I won’t stop you.” He pauses at the door, his body so tense that he was almost shaking. Sam twitched when Dean glanced back at him. His brother suddenly seemed to wilt, looking so tired that it bordered on defeated. 

Sam swallowed, feeling nauseous.

He never meant for this. He never meant to bring that look on his brother’s face.

He never meant to, but he always did.

Another thing to add to his failures.

Dean continued softly after a long moment, his eyes studying Sam as though looking for something, and not finding it. “I won’t like it, but I won’t stop you.” Then he left, shutting the door behind him and leaving the younger behind.

Sam blinked frantically, eyes burning as his throat closed up. His shoulders hunched over, feeling too heavy to hold up. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his stomach contents down.

His hair fell over his face, hiding the tears that leaked from his tightly squeezed eyes.

Damn. He clenched his hands into useless fists on his thighs, his jaw clenching.

He would have never won this. He never does. Not when Dean is involved.

It hurt. 

It always hurt.

It’s another moment where he disappointed his brother. Another mark against him. Another thing that made Dean see just how worthless he is.

But this time, this time Sam will make it right.

All he needed was to be patient.

Dammit Cas... where the hell are you?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: spoilers for seasons 8, and 9.

Dean stormed through the bunkers halls, his strides long, angry and, more importantly, loud. If anyone saw him, they would know he was upset. 

But there was nobody in the damn bunker. It was only him and Sam.

Sam, who was currently on his shit-list.

Dean sometimes had no clue what went through his little brothers over-developed brain. Most of the time he could read the kid like the back of his hand, but there were times when Sammy was just too much of a mystery, and that’s when it all went to shit.

Dean entered the kitchen, stomping down the steps. Making a beeline straight for the fridge. 

Usually the fact that they now had a kitchen all to themselves made him get a warm feeling deep in his chest, but right now he was upset enough to want to clutch his head and just scream.

What the hell was Sam thinking, wanting to tell Cas of all people? Did he WANT the angel to leave them? Because like hell Cas would stay after he found out that Dean was screwing his little brother. Being an angel of the lord and all that, he wouldn’t think too kindly of a thing like incest.

The word made Dean’s lips twist, tasting bad in his mouth, like bile. But it is what it is. There was no sugar coating it, no matter how hard Sam wanted to.

Their dad would be sick if he saw them now. 

It was a fact that always hit where it hurt. Never failed to make him pause, and fight against puking his guts out. 

Dean slammed the door to the fridge shut, opening the bottle of beer with a quick twist of his wrist, and gulping half of it down in one shot. Dammit, but he needed it, needed it to clean out that awful taste of guilt that always cropped up when he thought of his father.

John Winchester. The best hunter the world has ever seen, the most god-damned stubborn jackass that the whole hunting community knew about, and the one who gave most of that stubborn gene to Sam. Sam, who could fight toe to toe with the old man, their bullheadedness clashing like it was a damn physical thing just from willpower alone, and still come out of it pretty damned whole, if not furious enough to spit venom.

God, but Dean couldn’t help but get turned on back then by how Sam’s eyes seemed to come alive with fire, how his whole body straightened from that dumb slouch that he developed ever since he shot from a gangly pre-teen to a giant. How his face flushed, hot and livid, as he stood his ground and made dad listen.

Even though it was annoying and worrying as all hell, it was still hot as fuck. 

And back then, that had freaked Dean the fuck out. So much that he had pushed Sam away, chose to turn more towards the hunting life, and try his damndest to ignore the way his eyes would be drawn to Sam. Sam, who was too young, but too damn beautiful for his own good. 

He should have known that Sam would have figured it out. The kid always knows him better than Dean knew himself. But then, Dean knows Sam better than Sam knows himself, so maybe that’s only fair.

The sound of hushed footsteps alerted him, and he turned to lean against the table and look as Sam entered the kitchen. 

The big lug paused when he saw Dean, blinking those ever-changing hazel eyes of his. Then, jaw tightening with that familiar stubbornness, big overgrown body becoming forcibly relaxed, Sam continued his path, which was, as it happens, straight towards where the coffee is.

It was silent, and Sam wasn’t looking at him. Neither was he bringing up anything in a urge to have a chick-flick moment like he always does.

Dean tipped back the bottle and drained it, before setting it aside on the table with a hard thunk.

If the Sasquatch didn’t want to talk about it, then that was fine with Dean. Hell, it was more than fine if Sam never brought it up again.

Maybe Sam won’t go through with that crazy idea of his. What even made him think about Cas when Dean was-

“We ran out of coffee.” Sam’s voice cut through that thought, making Dean grateful that he couldn’t finish it. When Dean turned to look at the gigantor, Sam was already moving to leave the kitchen, acting normal. Like just a few minutes ago he didn’t just suggest telling their closest friend about what they had going on. Which was, by the fucking way, right after Dean fucked him so good, that he could see the trouble Sam was going through just trying to walk normally. Which, ok, was a little hot. No, wait. Scratch that. It was totally fucking hot, no little about it. But still.

You don’t talk about another man right after someone screws you’re brains out! You just don’t!

“Where you goin’?” He asked belatedly, realizing that he had been blankly staring after Sam’s departing back. And before he knew it, Sam disappeared from view while he was distracted.

“The store,” Sam’s raised voice answered, becoming more faint as he walked further away. “Don’t worry, I promise not to take candy from strangers. Jerk.” Was the last thing Dean heard, before the entrance to the bunker closed, loud and echoing.

Dean turned back to grab another beer, feeling slightly better. And even though Sam wasn’t there to hear him, he still replied with a soft, “Bitch,” as he opened the new bottle of beer, and took a sip. If his lips were quirked upwards slightly, well. Nobody was there to see it. 

_____________________________

Time went by, And Sam never brought it up again. Which Dean took as a win.

He should have known by now not to trust it when Sam goes quiet. It always means that he’s plotting something in that big head of his. Always.

_________________________________

 

Eventually Dean forgot about it in the grand scheme of things.

They found out about the Angel tablet from Kevin. Then, later on, Kevin figured it out and told them about the trials. Sam took it on. Of course he did, the stubborn bitch. They found out that some bitch of an Angel was brainwashing Cas. Sam became sick and it got steadily worse, the big idiot determined to continue to take on the trials that were making him sick in the first place. 

Then, they found a way to close the gates of heaven. Which turned out to be complete bullshit. They should have known it was too good to be true. They were screwed over again by a douchbag Angel, since of course. Winchester luck. And Cas was a Winchester in all but blood, so of course, he got fucked with it too.

In the end, Dean had to beg Sam to not finish the trials to close the gates of Hell, since it would lead to Sam’s death, and Dean couldn’t have that. If Sam had continued and died... there would be nothing left for Dean. Nothing.

Thankfully Sam listened. He stopped. But he was still sick. Of course he was. Fucking Winchester luck.

Cas was gone. A whole hell of a lot of the angels had been cast out of heaven, walking the earth in confusion and agony. And Cas didn’t answer Dean when he sent out a prayer. But that was fine; other angels did. Most of them wanted to kill Dean, but one of them- Ezekiel his name was Ezekiel - he could help. All he needed to do was get Dean’s permission to trick Sam into letting him possess him in order to heal him. He needed to have Sam think Dean came for him, because Sam would stop fighting and choose death otherwise. Of course he would. Dammit, Sam...

But Sam will be fine.

He will be.

He has to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter. I did have it longer, but the other half was in Sams POV and I thought it would be better to have the change of POV be in seperate chapters, so it wouldn't be that confusing. And I thought it would look a little more better that way.
> 
> Hopefully you don't mind. 
> 
> If you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out so I can edit it. 
> 
> Also, the next chapter will be posted this week. I'm so excited! I hope you guys like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rare peaceful moment in the life of a Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for season 9 and 10.

Sam wasn’t fine. That Angel wasn’t Ezekiel, Sam was left with the knowledge that his own hand had been used to kill Kevin, and Dean...

Dean left.

Cas was understandably confused. Sam knew that he should explain, tell the Angel why Dean chose to leave Sam behind...

But the thing was, Sam himself didn’t really understand. 

Dean told him why he needed to go alone. Sam knew his reasoning.

He just didn’t know why his brother thinks everything was his fault. 

Sure, Sam was pissed. Beyond upset by the violation of being possessed against his will with his brother’s permission. But he understood the reason why he did it. Sam most likely would do the same. They were that messed up. Even if the other wanted Death, yearned for it, the other would drag them back to life, despite the consequences or the wishes of what the other wanted.

That, or eat their own bullet.

Either way, they would be together. Always.

So, Sam understood why Dean did it. And though he felt betrayed, and felt like something precious was taken from him by force, he forgave it. Because it was Dean. 

Hell, Dean could do any countless things to him, and he would forgive them all.

Because Dean is Dean.

And Sam loves him.

There was nothing else. That was it. No matter what happens, it would always be them against everything, everyone. 

Dean just needs to sometimes be reminded of that.

__________________________________

(Timeline is sometime after Dean becomes a demon and gets cured, but before the whole book of damned thing and Sam betraying Crowley.)

 

 

It was one of those very rare moments where they could just pause, and breathe. The Mark of Cain wasn’t acting up for once, Cas was in the bunker with them, and Dean was content to lay on Sam’s bed, watching Dr. sexy on Sam’s laptop, which was settled on Dean’s chest, while taking a sip every now and then of the beer he allowed himself for today. 

Sam wasn’t watching the show; he was watching Dean, staring at that face he knew so well, feeling warm as he saw the flash of teeth, not from a snarl of rage, but shown because of a laugh, or a smile at a funny part in the show. Dean looked relaxed, and Sam almost forgot how he looked when he wasn’t tense.

The Mark was in Sam’s mind, of course. It always was. But right now, it was more in the background. He wanted- needed to have this moment.

His brother must have felt his eyes, because Dean glanced at him, an eyebrow raising in unspoken question.

Sam smiled back, happy.

Vividly clear green eyes softening, Dean reached up and ran a hand through Sam’s hair, pulling a sigh from him as he relaxed further against his brothers side.

He missed this.

Sam knew Dean did as well.

Suddenly, the peace was interrupted by a soft knock.

They both looked to Sam’s bedroom door, both automatically shifting to put more space between their bodies. Brothers don’t normally cuddle so close that one of them is almost on top of the other, Sam thought dryly, making sure to act casual and not like he had been seconds away from moving the laptop and straddling his brothers lap.

Cas was in the open doorway, staring at them and holding a tray with three cups of something hot, steam rising gently to swirl around. His expression was soft, eyes warm as he studied them. 

“Hey, Cas,” Sam said, a smile of welcome on his lips. 

“Hello, Sam. Dean.”

Always formal, even now, Sam thought with fond amusement. 

“What’d ya have there?” Dean asked, shifting the computer to his lap and sitting up, casually running a hand through his hair and moving even further away from Sam. As an afterthought, he hit pause on the show.

Sam immediately missed the warmth of his body.

Cas looked down to the tray he was holding.  “I made coffee. I thought you both would like a cup.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Sam said, smiling gratefully as he reached out to grab one. 

The angel narrowing his eyes made him pause. “What?”

“You are reaching for Dean’s cup.” Cas told him seriously, “Your cup is the one with the dog on it. I bought it for you at the store. It reminded me of you.”

“Uh,” He blinked, taken aback while Dean started to laugh beside him.

“Well?” Dean smirked, and Sam couldn’t help but stare. “What do we say to gifts, Sammy?”

“Don’t take anything from strangers,” Sam replied immediately, an answering smile on his lips as he was reminded of a very young Dean teaching a toddler Sam the old warning of ‘Don’t take candy from strangers,’ but in his own unique way.

“And why is that?”

“Because strangers can lure me in and take me away.”

“And then I’d have to do what?”

“Find me, make sure I’m ok, and then beat their ass.”

“Exactly,” Dean’s smirk softened, remembering those old times, just like Sam was. “But we know Cas, so take the gift, bitch.”

Sam gave a huff of amusement, said, “Jerk,” but turned to reach for the cup with the picture of a dog on it. “Thanks, Cas.”

Cas didn't look fazed at all, though there was a small smile curving his lips. “You’re welcome, Sam.”

Cas looks really good when he smiles, Sam thought as he leaned back into the headboard, hands wrapped around the warm cup gratefully. They really need to get him to smile more often.

Cas handed over Deans own mug.

Dean reached out to grab it. Sam noted it was also new, and suited Dean perfectly with the ‘I’d marry coffee if I could’ quote in bold font. “Thanks, man.”

“You’re welcome, Dean.”

Cas set down the tray on the small bedside table, picking up his own cup (a pure white with a black silhouette of a bee in the middle- Cas and his fascination with bees! Sam thought he got over it, but looks like he still liked the annoying things) and moving closer to the bed, head cocking to the side as he stared at the screen of the laptop. “What are you watching?”

Sam saw Dean light up like a kid in a candy store, and he inwardly groaned.

It didn’t surprise him at all when Dean started to fanboy about Dr. Sexy, inviting Cas to sit with them and watch as he pressed play.

Sam smiled and scooted over to make room when Cas glanced at him. The angel hesitated, then sat on the edge of the bed next to Sam, calmly taking a drink from his cup of coffee as he watched the show in consideration.

Sam, who was in the middle, felt himself relax as though some tension left him.

All in all, it was a pretty good day for a Winchester.


End file.
